The present invention generally relates to scribers, markers, and calipers used mainly by tool, die and mold makers, machine operators, craftsmen, mechanics, technicians, etc. for marking, scribing, dividing, and transferring. More particularly, the present invention relates to a measuring scriber that allows a reference point or line to be simultaneously measured and marked in relation to a flat or raised reference edge which may be straight or curved.
Numerous tools and instruments have been used for measuring, marking, and scribing during woodwork, carpet and tile work, as well as machine work. Most of these instruments consist of an alignment block or point of some kind, a scribing blade or pin, and possibly a measuring device.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,590,677 issued on May 27, 1986 to Paul J. Kopp is an alignment gauge for scriber tool. It consists of a body with a scribing pin on one end and an adjustable alignment block. The scribing pin is secured with a screw. The pin requires a surface grinder and a special attachment for sharpening. The desired measurement is done with a separate device and errors are inherent. This device is unable to trace or mark a curved edge or a straight raised edge, draw a partial or full circle from a set point. It has no division capabilities. It appears to be uncomfortable to use, lacks a measuring device and most importantly it lacks consistency and accuracy.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,871,100 issued on Mar. 18, 1975 to William J. Hildebrandt discloses a marking gauge. It allows tracing of a straight edge only. Although it includes a measuring device, its accuracy is comparable to that of a regular ruler and does not allow precise measuring required in most machine work.
A variable width scriber, U.S. Pat. No. 3,805,391 issued to Roger D. Glasgow on Apr. 23, 1974, consists of a scribing pin placed eccentrically in a circle. It allows tracing away from an edge by setting the distance based on the circles contact point with the edge. It allows tracing a raised edge only at only several preset distances and has very poor measuring accuracy and consistency-even for woodworking jobs, where accuracy need not be high.
U.S. Pat. Des. No. 280,493, issued on Sep. 10, 1985 to Howard B. Johnson, is a scriber tool consisting of two arms attached at one end and with a scribing pin on the other end. It allows transferring a distance, measured by another device, to be marked from a point only. It can not trace an edge of any kind, nor does it have a measuring device.
Yet another device, U.S. Pat. No. 3,744,136 issued on Jul. 10, 1973 to John R. Henke, is an accessory for converting an ordinary pair of vernier or dial calipers into a vertical height measuring instrument. This device is an accessory, not a caliper, that can be converted to a scribing instrument, but it is limited to a fixed position on a flat surface and to vertical measurements and vertical gauge scribing.
Accordingly, there is a continuing need for a measuring scriber that allows one to measure and trace from a straight or curved edge, that may be raised. The measuring scriber should also have the ability to measure from a point. The present invention fulfills these needs, and provides other related advantages.
The present invention resides in a portable measuring and scribing instrument that can be used in a variety of positions, including vertical and horizontal positions, which includes of several end attachments adaptable to multiple surfaces, including straight surfaces, curved surfaces, raised surfaces, edges, and vertical and horizontal surfaces.
The measuring scriber instrument generally comprises a base having a channel. A first scribe blade or needle extends from the base. A bar is slidably disposed within the channel. The bar includes a jaw mounted on one end thereof, and a second scribe or needle extending from the jaw.
An alignment block is attached to the base, the alignment block having a straight or flat outer surface for contacting a straight reference edge, and a curved outer surface for contacting a curved reference edge. A measurement device is attached to the base so that a reference point or line can be simultaneously measured and marked in relation to a flat or raised reference edge.
Typically, a pin extends from the jaw generally parallel to the first scribe blade or needle for measuring and marking a point on a object on which it is placed. The measuring device may also include an alignment pad clamped onto the jaw.
The first and second scribe blades include a dominant straight edge bordered by at least one radial edge that can be ground to sharpen the scribe blade without altering the accuracy of the instrument. Preferably, the measuring scriber includes a removable cover disposed over either the first or second scribe blade or needle.
In one embodiment, parallel plates are attached to the base and overlying the channel for retaining the bar within the channel. The parallel plates include markings for measuring. Markings are also formed on an upper surface of the bar which cooperate with the parallel plate markings to form a vernier measuring device. In such embodiment, the alignment block may be movable between horizontal and vertical orientations relative to the bar. In alternate embodiments, the measuring device comprises a dial measuring device, or a digital measuring device attached to the base.
The universal measuring scribers of the present invention allow a user to trace from a straight or curved edge, or raised surface. Measurements can also be taken from a point. As the invention enables the measurement and marking simultaneously, the errors caused when using multiple instruments is eliminated.
Other features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following more detailed description, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, which illustrate, by way of example, the principles of the invention.